


sides of the same coin

by trixstar



Series: Neji Week 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Minor Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Neji Week 2020, hiashi doesnt like lee and tenten bc of status, lee and tenten dont like him bc hes a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixstar/pseuds/trixstar
Summary: Hiashi's relationship with Team Guy is very... stilted.Written for Neji Week Day 2 Prompts: Family & Friends
Relationships: Hyuuga Hiashi & Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Series: Neji Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	sides of the same coin

**Author's Note:**

> another rushed piece because i love procrastinating,, i hope y'all enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> edit as of 07/02: i deleted a small portion i felt was unnecessary to the story, hope y'all still like this regardless!

Hiashi does not know what to make of Neji's teammates at first.

He'd had a bad experience with Hinata's, the Inuzuka's dog chewing on his robes and the Aburame boy's bugs ending up in his tea. Adding in the fact that Hiashi knows for certain that they'd done it all on purpose only solidifies his impression of them.

Which was _no_ , he did not like them at all.  
  
He had hoped the same wouldn’t apply to Neji’s.

He’d been introduced to them briefly, through ink and paper.

Just as Kurenai Yuuhi had thought it was necessary to inform him of his daughter’s affairs, Might Guy had come booming into his household with two files and a promise to take care of his nephew _to the best of his youthful abilities_. Whatever that meant.

While the man blabbered on, Hiashi had taken the chance to examine the two files he’d been given and flips them open.

_Rock Lee,_ the paper reads.

Wide, unblinking eyes stare back at him and Hiashi doesn’t think he’s ever seen a child’s eyebrows _that_ thick before. Moving past the unusual appearance, he sees that Rock Lee is an orphan. No family to call his own and not a trace of who they could have been.

He scoffs. Then turns to read the other file.

_Tenten_.

The absence of a last name already ticks him off.  
  
“Guy-san, is this an insult?” The words sound a lot more venomous than he means them to.

Guy stops mid-story and Hiashi is nearly taken off-guard by the hard look the man adopts. It’s a drastic change from someone who'd just been talking so animatedly.

“What do you mean, Hyuuga-sama?”

“ _Orphans_. With no record of who their families could have been and barely any money to their names.”

_Insignificant_. _Unworthy,_ he does not say, but gets the feeling Guy already _knows_.

Hiashi had thought it impossible, but the glint in Guy’s eyes turns even harder. “I understand your concerns, Hyuuga-sama, but if you only continued reading their files, you’d see that they are very capable children. I have faith in Lee especially, his skill in taijutsu is as commendable as Neji-“

“That’s not something that can be said lightly, Guy- _san_.”

Guy shuts his mouth.

He’d emphasize the san for a reason. It’s a reminder of where exactly they are and the enormous gap between their ranks. Hiashi is not blind to his nephew’s genius, but, regardless of that, he will not tolerate anyone comparing a Hyuuga, branch house or not, to a pathetic orphan boy on their own private grounds.

“My apologies, Hyuuga-sama,” Guy says as he bows, “but I am only trying to say that these groupings are deliberated upon by numerous skilled Jonin, myself included.” He meets Hiashi’s eyes.

“These two are bunked in with your nephew for a reason. I ask that you do not judge them by their status, but by their capabilities instead.”

Hiashi had let out a dignified snort.

“If that’s all you have to say then I think it’s about time for you to leave.”  
  
And Guy leaves. Quietly and emanating an aura Hiashi chooses to ignore.

If there is anything he learns from this meeting it is that he’s quite sure he does not like Might Guy.

* * *

After Naruto Uzumaki wins against his nephew and Neji can finally stand to look at him without loathing in his eyes, Hiashi finally has the pleasure of meeting Rock Lee and Tenten.

It’s not on purpose, his relationship with Neji is too fragile for any snooping to be had. He just happens upon them, training in one of the clearings reserved for residents of the Hyuuga Compound.

“Hiashi-sama.” Neji bows as he greets him. His teammates follow suit.

“It is an honor, Hyuuga-sama,” Rock Lee says, bowing the deepest out of the three. “I am Rock Lee! Your nephew’s longtime friend and rival! Thank you for accommodating us!”

He’d raise an eyebrow. At the volume and the declaration. Rival? When he turns to Neji for confirmation, his nephew merely sighs.  
  
“Hyuuga-sama.” Tenten is less grandiose about her greeting, bowing at the same level Neji had. “My name is Tenten. Thank you for letting us use this training field.”

This is the second time he’s seen her up close, he recalls. The other instance being the split second they’d pass each other during the Chunin exams, him exiting Neji’s room and her on the way to enter it.

He nods at her. “It’s not a problem. Carry on,” he says before walking away, having a million other things to do.

They are polite, he will give them that, but it does not change what they are.

Nameless ninja leagues below Neji and the rest of the Hyuuga.

* * *

He sees them more than he means to.

Training sessions on their property are frequent and, although Hiashi never witnesses any of them, he sees Lee and Tenten come and go, bruised and tired.

Sometimes, he will see Might Guy milling around, but a nod is as far as any of their interactions will ever go.  
  
On the rare occasions he runs into his nephew’s teammates, he is met with the same respect and propriety he’s given when they are first introduced.

“Hyuuga-sama!” Lee will greet him, loud and earnest.

“Hyuuga-sama.” Tenten will greet him with a smile that is well-practiced.

_Fake_.

This had piqued his interest.

“Tenten,” he acknowledges, curt and she spares him one last look before bounding up towards Neji who is waiting to walk her home.

(Let it never be said that Hyuuga men aren’t gentlemen.)

He will ask about it someday, he thinks. About the sharpness laced in her tone and the rigidness in her bow.

Insignificant as Neji’s teammates are, at least they are interesting.

* * *

“What do you know about your cousin’s teammates?” He asks Hinata one day.

His daughter stills from practicing her technique on a dummy, curiosity evident in her gaze. “W-Why do you ask, Father?”

Hiashi will not tell her about how he’d witnessed what looked like Tenten _berating_ Lee and the new stilted greeting he receives from the boy in the succeeding days.

It irks him more than it should.

“I want to know,” he says in a tone that warrants no discussion.

“O-Oh.” Hinata fidgets under his gaze. “Lee-san is very kind-hearted and, er...”

“Loud.”

Hinata lets a small smile spread on her face. “He has the tendency to be, yes. But he’s very determined... and sincere. I admire that in him, father.”

Hiashi makes a sound of acknowledgement. He’s not off in his deductions, the boy is an open book. “I see. And Tenten?”

“Tenten-san is very warm and lively. She’s... Neji-niisan’s closest friend, I think.”

He nods. He’d expected that as well.

“Do you think they are good teammates?”

Hinata looks surprised by the question at first, but when she recovers, there is a look of certainty on her face.

“I believe they’re good influences, Father. And their fighting styles complement each other. Neji-niisan’s and Tenten’s in particular.”

He is quiet.

_“These two are bunked in with your nephew for a reason. I ask that you do not judge them by their status, but by their capabilities instead.”_

He rises from his spot.

“Thank you, Hinata. You may continue training now.”

“D-Do you have what you need now, Father?”

Hiashi stills.

“I think I do.”

* * *

Hiashi ignores the beam Guy is sporting when the man hands over some familiar files.

“I’ve updated them,” Guy tells him proudly, “so that you have a better understanding of what my pupils can do!”

“You have my thanks.” Hiashi avoids looking at the man’s blinding smile as he flips through the papers.

There is an extra file.

“Neji’s file,” Guy pipes up before he can say anything, “I thought you’d like to have a look at it as well.”

“I’m quite certain I know what he’s capable of.”

To Hiashi's surprise, Guy laughs at that, loud and amused.

“With all due respect, Hyuuga-sama, you’ve only seen the product of his efforts. Not what it took to get there.”

* * *

The files go into excellent detail about the things Hiashi does not see.  
  
He'd read Neji's first, attention captured by Guy's words.

He does not expect the contents.

Records of numerous injuries his nephew has sustained during training and missions. Careless mistakes fueled by anger and miscalculations. Countless failures in mastering the Hyuuga techniques he'd seen Neji maneuver expertly.  
  
Hiashi is floored by just how much he has gone through without him watching.

The notes become more personal as he progresses through them and it reaches a point where all three files' contents are mixed together, Hiashi having read them all at all the same time to compare information.

_Neji refused to participate in team training again. He is more focused on polishing his own technique and this simply cannot do. I will talk to him later,_ Guy's handwriting reads.

_Lee and Neji argued again today. I have to remind Lee that his optimistic agendas clash with Neji's philosophies._

_Lee and Neji had their 29th sparring match today. It resulted in Lee's 29th defeat. He tries too hard and it shows. Neji takes advantage of this and I fear this has caused him to grow too confident in his abilities._

_Tenten and Neji have proven to be more effective when Lee and I leave them to their own devices. They are more agreeable in succeeding training sessions, so I see no problem with letting the arrangement continue._

_Tenten and Neji have needed little to no instruction from me to create a team jutsu. Their teamwork is very impressive and I think Tenten's skills suit his taijutsu more than it does Lee's. I'm going to adjust the group training sessions to better accommodate that._

_Neji seems to have taught Tenten the art of meditation. Lee and I arrived at the training ground only to leave immediately at the sight of them cross-legged on the floor._

_Neji's attitude has improved since his loss to Naruto, but I think his newfound closeness with our youthful flower, Tenten has been a big he-_

Hiashi stops reading.

This information...

He doesn't feel as though he's earned the right to see it.

He organizes the piles back in proper order and thinks he understands things a little better now.

* * *

"I promised your father I would watch over you."

Neji pauses from pouring his tea, but he does not say anything, simply waits for Hiashi to continue. 

"I'm sorry I've haven't done a good job of it."

His tone is clumsy, awkward. He's not good at this, never has been.

Neji shakes his head. "I've forgiven you for everything already, Hiashi-sama."

"Yet I still insist on apologizing."

Neji puts the teapot down to stare at his uncle.

"Then I will forgive you once more."

* * *

Tenten is here again and she greets Hiashi with the same respectful animosity he always expects from her.

"I know you dislike me," he cannot help but say.

Tenten stills, back turned towards him. Hiashi is not awaiting a reply, but if she were to grace him with one, it is an apology he expects.

It doesn't come though.

"And I know you dislike Lee and I, Hyuuga-sama."

Hiashi recovers from the momentary shock of being spoken back to by a girl Hinata's age. "You come from doomed families."

"Are our bloodlines really all you see us for?"

"I know nothing else about you."

"Because you've never bothered to try!"

Tenten is facing him now, glaring. Hiashi takes it in stride.

"My opinion won't change even if I find that you or Lee have a good personality-"

"Strength then," she cuts him off, fire burning in her eyes, "Regardless of what bloodline, I know you value strength. You acknowledged Neji's genius even when you saw him as a mere _branch member_." Her last words are spat out angrily.

Hiashi takes the sight in.

"What does it matter that I like you?"

"It _doesn't_. Lee and I don't need you to like us. Neji might've forgiven you, but it doesn't change the fact that you've hurt him. _Badly_. As his friends, we can't let that sort of thing go so quickly. Especially since we had to deal with its repercussions nearly all our lives."

"What does it matter that I respect you then?" Hiashi prods.

Tenten huffs. "Like I said, we're Neji's _friends_ , his _teammates_. You're going to see a lot of us from now on, whether you like it or not. It'd be a lot easier if you didn't judge our every movement or if we didn't want to fight you at every given chance."

Hiashi has to give it to her, her logic is sound.

"Then how do you suppose we go about this?"

"Tomorrow. Watch us train," the girl says, resolute. "We'll show you what we can do and maybe when you finally acknowledge us, you'll stop being a jerk and we can like you."

* * *

Lee bows down to him in apology the next day.

At 5 in the morning.

"My deepest apologies for our youthful flower's harsh words, Hyuuga-sama!" The boy booms out in a voice fit for someone twice his size.

Hiashi is groggy and grumpy, being robbed an extra hour of sleep by a boy so loud sets his mood for the day.

"Lee," he acknowledges, monotone.

"Please do not feel obligated to watch our training session today. Tenten has the tendency to let her emotions get the best of her. I-"

Hiashi does not listen to the rest of his blabber. "Is that what you really want?"

Lee pauses in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Tenten made it sound like she wasn't the only one unhappy with the situation. Would you really be content if I didn't follow through?"

There is a gap of silence in which Lee seems to ponder his words. 

The boy is predictable, Hiashi had concluded very early on. He is sincere like Hinata had said. Eager.

There is only one answer he expects to hear.

"...No. I would not be," Lee finally says. "I do not like being reduced to my family... or lack thereof. I am proud of my abilities and my power. I fight your nephew as proof of that."

He looks up to meet Hiashi's eyes. 

"I would like it if you acknowledged that and if I could finally see past the things you've done to my youthful rival."

The Hyuuga studies the look in the boy's eyes, meaningful and eager to exceed expectations.

It is reminiscent to the look Neji had adorned as a child.

"Then I will see you later."

"I look forward to it, Hyuuga-sama."

Neji's teammates are loud and bold, but they are determined. He supposes this is a good thing.

* * *

Hiashi watches Tenten's weapons soar through the sky, seemingly misguided only to hit their targets with terrifying force and accuracy.

He watches Lee match Neji blow for blow with powerful strikes and unnatural speed, barely breaking a sweat.

Most importantly, he watches the grin on Neji's face, appearing whenever Tenten cracked a joke or Lee made an exclamation.

Hizashi would've liked them, he thinks.

They've proven their point.

* * *

Things are easier afterwards.

He is kinder, as much as he can be while still being himself. He makes sure to check in on them sometimes when they are training in the compound, has the servants prepare refreshments even.

It's not much, but it's something.

Tenten and Lee's greetings are more frequent now and actually sincere. 

"You were avoiding me, I assume?" Hiashi asks, a note of amusement in his tone.

Tenten looks up from her plate of cookies. "You were holding out the food on us, I also assume, Hyuuga-sama?"

She ignores the scandalized looks on Neji and Lee's faces across the table in favor of munching on another cookie.

Hiashi lets out an amused breath.

She's beginning to grow on him.

* * *

"Lee," he acknowledges as he stares out his window.

"Good morning, Hiashi-sama!" Lee responds cheerfully before somersaulting away to bother some other part of Konoha at 5 in the morning.

Lee grows on him too. In his own... unusual way.

* * *

Hinata had said they were good influences on Neji once. It is only then that Hiashi is able to see it for himself.

Neji is more relaxed with Lee, animated and exasperated when it comes to dealing with the other boy's antics. Hiashi has him to thank for the one part of his nephew that isn't as severe or serious. Lee challenges Neji, motivates him to stay ahead, makes him smile, makes him laugh.

Neji is most himself with Tenten. She brings out his wit and acts as an anchor when Guy and Lee are... themselves. Neji is closer to her than he is to Lee and, like Guy had mentioned in his notes, their teamwork is nothing to laugh at. Every movement is practiced, precise, emanating pure faith in each other.

(And maybe something more, Hiashi suspects.)

He can see that Neji trusts them with his life.

* * *

"Your team is good for you."

Neji smiles. "It's taken you this long to admit it? I wonder when Kiba and Shino will get the same praise."

"Never if they continue to harass me with their pets."

They chuckle over that. His nephew goes back to putting on his sandals.

"I'll be off then," Neji informs him, standing up.

Hiashi raises a brow. "Training?"

"Yes. Guy-sensei wants to get in some aquatic maneuvers just in case."

"We have a pond here."

Neji lets out an amused huff. "Is that an invitation, Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi lets out an amused breath. "Your team is always welcome here."

"Trust me," Neji smiles, "they know."

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be more crack-y and short but my brain said no <\3 as always kudos and comments appreciated uwu
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/trixstarsss)


End file.
